


Sketches from 'The Mediator'

by Rahasia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Female!Bilbo, Gen, Gratuitous pockets, Sting - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahasia/pseuds/Rahasia





	1. Chapter 1

 

  


Billa, from [Mynuet](../../../../users/Mynuet/pseuds/Mynuet/)'s '[The Mediator](../../../779298/chapters/1467271)’.[  
](../../../779298/chapters/1467271)


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Billa, taking a moment before the conference in Ch. 36 of [Mynuet](../../../users/Mynuet/pseuds/Mynuet/)'s '[The Mediator](../../779298/chapters/1467271)’.


End file.
